


Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

by PesterJester



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Implied Torture, Torture, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: He was going to be a hero.
Relationships: Ravender & Sir
Kudos: 2





	Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

Today was supposed to be the day that Evander was officially registered a hero. He had been training for this for so long and it was going to finally happen. Despite his powers not being the best for heroics and not being the most positive, he had still made it. He was one of the few humans born with a power and unlike his powered up peers, who had amazing abilities that could surely help the world, he had something that could hurt. 

His power allowed him to target people and force them to hear those they love tell them the most awful things, from mere insults to suicide baiting, there were no limits to the foul things said by his ability, which he dubbed Malicious Whisper. He grew up being called evil and a villain, told they he would be nothing but trouble. He was always shunned as a child, even by his own parents. He just wanted to run away from it all and vanish but he didn’t, he kept on going and he just had this sort of drive to be good, to be the exact opposite of what everyone said he was. He was going to be a hero.

Evander had decided to take the quieter route to the office. Not as many people here and the scenery was just nicer. He had a bounce in his step and if anyone had been around they’d be able to feel the joy and excitement that simply just radiated off the man. However a shadow descended upon him and h felt cold sharp hands grab him. He tried to scream but found that he just couldn’t. He could hear a tsk from behind him.

“now now, there is no need for any screaming, Evander! No need for fear either, I can feel it.”

The man, he assumed, pulled him aside quickly and into an alley and threw him to the ground roughly. Evander quickly looked at the man to find that… He didn’t seem very human… He had a very ragged rocky look but also… somewhat electric too, icy even. He just couldn’t accurately explain it. He sat up and then began to stand only to suddenly be unable to move once he was sitting.

“I’ve come to save you from a positively awful life as a hero, Evander! No need to thank me, not like you could but still, no need!” 

The man walked, no, he floated closer to him and began to inspect him like he was some sort antique in a shop. He hummed and mumbled incoherently. He placed a sharp finger under his jaw and lifted it with ease. He moved his head to different angles before he stopped and stood up straight. The man didn’t have a mouth but Evander could just tell he was smiling.

“oh yes I could most certainly work on you, so much potential. I heard about your ability and I simply didn’t quite like the idea of it going to waste on heroics. You might not like this but it’s the truth, you truly are more suited for villainy.”

Evanders eyes widened in fear. Shit. This was a villain? Well he couldn’t be any good if he’s dragging people into alleys but he wasn’t quite expecting flat out villain. Though he might just be assuming. Though considering the deep evil laugh that the man gave at seeing his expression he was really leaning hard on the villain idea. The more this guy interacted with him the more fitting it got.

“I hope you can forgive me but I’m not letting you have a choice here either. Welcoming to villainy, Evander. It’s not all bad.”

Without any time for a reaction Evander was thrown into a dark unconsciousness. When he woke he felt odd. Everything felt wrong, off. He was twisted and ruined. His vision was obscured by some dark object and when he moved his head it followed, still followed when he sat up. He weakly lifted a hand to figure out what was on his face only to see feathers and be able to feel them on whatever was on his face, meaning it was a part of his body. He looked at his hands to only see feathers. He panicked as he looked at the rest of his body, a mix of human and bird. The door opened to the room and everything Evander had ever known was gone from him, his future only held Pain and Suffering, and it wasn’t only his own.

That was eighteen years ago. Evander was long dead now and in his place was Ravender, one of Sir’s finest creations. Ravender often thought about his past, how he had wanted to become a hero, how Sir had saved him from that path. He thought about all the things that Sir had done for him. How he had made his ability stronger and given him a better body. He sighs as he enters the elevator and presses a button. He watches the doors close and feels as the elevator moves up to the top floor.

He takes a deep breath as the door opens and Sir looks over at him. A warm expression showing in his eyes as he warmly greets Ravender. To Sir, Ravender was his son. He had spent so many years sculpting him into something great and truly he had become something wonderful. Ravender walks closer to Sir, smiling happily at the man who had made him who he was today. Sir turns away from him and makes his way to a desk, Ravender trailing close behind.

Ravender thinks about everything Sir has done to him.

Sir cries out in agony as the blade rips through his body.

And he decides that he hates it all.

He watches Sir fall to the ground and weakly grasp at the cold metal going through his body. Ravender sneers at him and grabs the handle of the blade and twists it. He only feels the slightest bit of remorse as he listens to his agonized screams. He watches the man as he dies. He stays silent when Sir asks why. He still stays silent as the man finally dies. He doesn’t move for a very long time either.

Today was going to be the day that Ravender finally became a hero, but he doesn’t think he can be anymore.


End file.
